Lawn and garden sprayers usually have a tank for supporting a liquid material to be dispensed and a flexible hose leading from the tank to a metal or plastic wand which has a hand operated valve for controlling the flow of fluid from the tank at one end and a nozzle at the other end which can be adjusted to dispense a stream or various spray patterns. When the wand is made of metal, the fittings on the wand for attaching the valve and for supporting the adjustable nozzle are usually soldered to the tubing. The soldering of the fittings requires not only skilled personnel but also specialized equipment to ventilate the fumes from the solder and flux used. In making a soldered joint, it is the preferred practice to thoroughly clean the area to be soldered. This cleaning can cause the solder to be wicked out of the solder joint forming an aesthetically undesirable joint and also a joint with a potential for leaking. Also, in raising the temperature of the parts high enough for the solder to flow freely, the fittings and the tubing can become discolored. All in all, it is a very difficult procedure to prepare an aesthetically pleasing dispensing wand.
Also, it frequently happens in the use of a lawn and garden sprayer that the nozzle will be excessively tightened by the user. It then becomes necessary to use a pair of pliers or a wrench to remove the nozzle from the wand. If the nozzle supporting member has not been properly soldered to the wand and if, for example, the solder has been wicked out of the connection, it is possible for the nozzle supporting fitting to loosen under the applied pressure or at least to weaken the joint sufficiently so that it will leak when the wand is used to dispense lawn and garden chemicals.